Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
Description of the Related Technology
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries (rechargeable batteries) are rechargeable and are widely used in small high-tech electronic devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers.
High energy batteries are required with the advance of electronic devices. In addition, since rechargeable batteries are used for long periods of time after recharging, the safety of rechargeable batteries in the use environment have become an important issue. Particularly, if a conductive material penetrates a rechargeable battery due to, for example, an impact, the rechargeable battery may explode by an internal short circuit.